Digital-to-time converters (DTCs) are being considered for use in cellular communication electronics as well as some newer wireless network environments. DTC are showing promise in simplifying wireless transmission and reception architectures. However, target bandwidths and carrier frequencies of these future communication protocols are stretching beyond the limits of current DTC technologies.